The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition, and more particularly, it relates to a thermoplastic resin composition exhibiting not only excellent mechanical strength and heat resistance, but also excellent electric characteristics such as conductivity and anti-static property, and also relates to a molded product and a transport member for electric and electronic parts produced from the resin composition.
Hitherto, thermoplastic resin compositions have been used in various applications such as transport members for electric and electronic parts, because of excellent mechanical strength and heat resistance thereof and further by improving their electric characteristics. However, thermoplastic resin composition capable of satisfying the mechanical strength, heat resistance and electric characteristics at the same time cannot be readily obtained.
An object of the present invention is to provide a polycarbonate resin composition which is excellent in mechanical strength, heat resistance and electric characteristics such as conductivity and anti-static property, and is free from contamination by volatile substances, and a transport member for electric and electronic parts produced from the polycarbonate resin composition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thermoplastic resin composition exhibiting excellent electric characteristics such as conductivity and anti-static property without deterioration in mechanical strength and heat resistance peculiar to thermoplastic resins, and a molded product produced therefrom.
To attain the above aim, in the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a thermoplastic resin composition comprising a thermoplastic resin and hollow carbon fibrils dispersed in the thermoplastic resin,
the hollow carbon fibrils being present in an amount of 0.1 to 20% by weight based on the total weight of the composition, comprising independent fibrils and agglomerated fibrils, and having such a dispersing condition, when represented by indices based on the measurement of transmission electron microphotograph, that the ratio of the independent fibrils to the agglomerated fibrils lies within the range of 8/92 to 40/60 and the independent fibrils have an average length of 20 to 200 nm.
In the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a molded product formed from the thermoplastic resin composition as defined in the first aspect of the present invention.
In the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a polycarbonate resin composition which comprises a polycarbonate resin and a conductive material, and has a weight ratio of the polycarbonate resin to the conductive material of 70/30 to 99.9/0.1 and a volatile matter content of not more than 20 ppm calculated as heptane when measured at 100xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes using a head-space gas chromatograph.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a transport member for electric and electronic parts formed by molding the polycarbonate resin composition as defined in the third aspect of the present invention.